War for the World
by DwarvenVow
Summary: Once upon a time, there were three countries vying for power. With men, elves, and angels entangled together in war and discrimination, can two vastly different individuals find their places in life and with each other? Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

_An alternate universe inspired by the costume titles in _Tales of Symphonia_. Characters will have different roles and be under different circumstances, but their personalities will stay as canon as I can manage. Please keep an open mind, and enjoy._

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were three lands._

_Tethe'alla to the east: the vast, bustling kingdom of aristocracy and knowledge;_

_Welgaia to the west: the country of the Winged Clan blessed with powers of the goddess;_

_and Sylvarant in the center: the land of history and long-forgotten culture._

_Deep within Sylvarant dwelt a hidden relic,_

_untouched by man, elf, or angel for centuries_

_and those who would possess it would rule over all who would oppose them._

_And that marked the beginning of the war for the world._

* * *

Sheena Fujibayashi always awoke before the sun rose.

It was the mindset of the people, she knew. Be ready. Be cautious. Be aware and informed. And _always _be one step ahead of everyone and everything else - including the sun. Thus, the Chief's successor was a full believer in leading by example.

The people of Mizuho, the secret, hidden village, deep within the dark and ferocious Gaoracchia Forest, were taught since infancy the art of stealth and swiftness. As soon as Sheena felt the first signs of wakefulness, she was on her feet, rolling quickly off of her futon and soundlessly fixing the pillow and sheet upon the thin mat. Her steps were quiet in the darkness against the wooden, leveled flooring below her. True to form, she prepared herself in the dark, tying her hair back with a pink ribbon and washing herself clean. Mere minutes later, she slid the paper-thin door to the side, and slipped outside and into the misty morning air surrounding the hidden village, dagger strapped over her shoulder, bandana covering her nose and mouth, her dull brown garments a mere blur.

Her moves were quick.

Within moments, she lowered to her knees before the stone monuments and idols overlooking the fields, bowing her head in prayer and burning incense among the bamboo trees and foliage.

"Summon Spirits, Ancestors...lend us your strength, for a bountiful season, and peace."

Silently, she wished for the safe return of Kuchinawa and Orochi. It was not wildly accepted within the boundaries of Mizuho for an individual to have personal wishes. They were a unified people, bound to one another in action and thought and decision. So her worries were not to be spoken aloud.

Admittedly, it was difficult sometimes. For Sheena Fujibayashi, despite her standing as Successor, was emotional, kind, and altruistic to a fault. She lifted a charm between two fingers, whispering a soft incantation into the otherwise silent, cool air.

...That was when she felt it. A presence behind her, just as quiet, and anyone who was not a native of Mizuho would not have noticed the lingering figure behind her at all.

She fought the urge to jump up to embrace the figure, and merely allowed herself to smile, turning her head ever-so-slightly.

"...Any news, Kuchinawa? Where is Orochi?"

Her smile immediately fell when she felt the air around her grow cold. "...We must wake the village and speak with the Chief."

Her fists clenched against her knees as she pulled the cloth away from her mouth. "What is it?" Why did Orochi sound so grave? Her blood ran cold through her veins, and she held her breath.

"...The rumors are true. Orochi is finding out more as we speak."

She cursed under her breath and lowered her head, her dark bangs covered her eyes. So...the winged clan was finally making its move.

"Wake the Chief then, and gather the others. We need to alert Meltokio."

* * *

"-Rise and shine, my buddy~!"

Lloyd Irving moaned into his pillow, throwing the covers back over his head. This was hardly appropriate at all. He wasn't changed, it was far too early in the morning, and he really thought he'd told his butler not to let Zelos into his home anymore. "Go 'way," he grumbled, reaching out from under the blanket to swat blindly in Zelos's direction.

But it was not to be, as Zelos, shameless as the aristocrat was, decided to roll on into bed next to Lloyd, lounging lazily beside him, effectively wrinkling his green waistcoat and mussing his neatly braided red hair. "Today's the day! You can't waste your morning sleeping when there's a ~party~ to prepare for!"

Princess Hilda's birthday. That was right. Beneath the quilt, Lloyd rolled his eyes. It felt as though all they did in Meltokio was have dinner parties and grand events. Of course Zelos couldn't get enough of them - he had more than enough entertainment from just the women who showed up - but Lloyd was...tired. He didn't know what was worse. Actually going to school, or parties.

Even if he wasn't a scholar by any means (and in fact, he struggled greatly in classes aside from physical education and art), his money and status still called for his attendance at the Sybak Academy. At least he had company in his best friend, Genis. That elven boy was young, but far more intelligent than anyone who would be at that stupid party scheduled that night.

He didn't believe he was ever meant for this sort of life. And he almost resented his father for disappearing without a word and leaving everything to him. The very thought of him made Lloyd grit his teeth in aggravation.

His voice was almost inaudible under the heavy cloth as he tried to roll and nudge Zelos off of his bed. "Get off. And you go get ready since it takes you forever. I'm gonna sleep." The redheaded rich boy refused to leave, however, and latched onto Lloyd's body. "GAH - _Get off!_"

"Llooooyyyyyyd! C'mon, the hunnies await!"

"I don't _want_ - !"

"Masters Irving and Wilder, a steward from the castle has arrived with orders from the king for both of you. It seems urgent."

Both aristocrats ceased their struggles and glanced up in question at the butler. Yes, the sun was all ready up, but there was never anything this urgent at this time of the morning. Lloyd unceremoniously shoved Zelos off the bed and onto the ornate carpeting, ignoring the other man's whines. "...Uhh...Okay. Gimme a sec."

With a bow, his butler excused himself and closed the door. Zelos scoffed from the floor. "You're so uncivilized sometimes! How mean!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who tries to lift skirts all night." Lloyd kicked off from the bed and stretched, moving to the ornate table with the basin and washcloth. As he stared into the mirror and washed his face, he glanced over to his acquaintence still sitting on the floor.

...There were moments in time when Lloyd noticed a change in Zelos's demeanor. Rare times when his expression was almost stern and he seemed far away. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

And just like that, the moment was over, and the grin was back. "Nothing~! Well, I'll leave you alone to get yourself all dolled up!" He rolled almost acrobatically to his feet and danced out the door. "Don't keep Princess Hilda waiting! I'm sure she misses you!"

Lloyd shrugged as the door shut behind Zelos, blinding him to the change in the redhead's demeanor once more. The tall aristocrat straightened out his waistcoat and stared down at the king's steward at the door, a frown on his face.

"...Huh. This must be serious."

* * *

And it _had _been urgent. As soon as Lloyd emerged fully dressed but still adjusting the blue cuffs of his white coat, the steward had ushered the two aristocrats out the door and to the castle. It wasn't far - they lived at the highest level of Meltokio where all of the nobles resided in the residential section to the east. Zelos was abnormally quiet on the way, and so Lloyd couldn't bring himself to say anything either.

There was something unnerving about all of this.

They approached the grand entrance to the large structure, the knights patrolling the door stepping aside immediately. They were familiar faces. The doors were pushed open for them, the red carpet rolling out before them down the hall and leading to the two thrones at the end. The king stood, just as Princess Hilda, in all her layers of gown, fabric, and curls, rushed down on clicking heels toward the two men.

Despite himself, Lloyd did know that she was beautiful. Such a sight, and such a lady. He blushed as she smiled daintily, stopping before them and curtsying, fan half-covering her smile of appreciation.

Zelos stepped forward and bowed deeply, taking her hand and delicately kissing the back of it. "Happy birthday, Your Lovely Highness."

Lloyd followed suit, albeit more awkwardly and stiffly. Even now, he was still unaccustomed to this sort of thing. "Happy birthday, Your Highness."

She giggled again and nodded to the two of them, before the king approached as well, expression almost painfully sober. It was that expression that confirmed to the rather dense Irving heir that this was something not to be taken lightly. After all, in high society of Tethe'alla, there was rarely anything serious enough to involve the contented nobles.

Before anyone could speak, someone emerged from the side door, however soundless it was. There was a mere few seconds before Zelos burst into action, prancing closer to the purple-garbed ninja, reaching for the large, pink bow he so dearly enjoyed to see. Sometimes, he thought she wore that outfit just for him!

Lloyd smiled. He had met the Successor to the Mizuho clan many times before, and they got along quite well. They were similar in many ways - she was far more kind and more level-headed than those in leadership positions in Meltokio. He wished, sometimes, that he knew more about the world if leaders like Sheena existed in other places as well. But Meltokio's walls were high, and there was rarely an opportunity to leave except for ventures to Altamira.

He just...never had a reason to leave, really.

"Sheena, my voluptuous hunny~!"

The messenger from Mizuho scowled, fists clenching at her sides and standing defiantly before the redhead, sidestepping out of his reach. Outside of the boundaries of her village, her fiery emotions and personality was unhindered, even in the presence of Tethe'allan monarchy. "Don't _call _me that, you idiotic - !"

"I _think_," interrupted the aggravated king with a sneer, "that it is time that we discuss the reason for your visit, Sheena."

Everyone stopped, and stared at the scowling ninja. Her eyes briefly met Lloyd's, softening. If only they could've met again on a lighter note.

"The Angels are planning something. Welgaia is going to make its move."

* * *

On the lowest level of Meltokio, a girl huddled up behind a building in the slums, alone, dirty, and shaking, wearing nothing but a white shirt, brown wrap-around, and broken sandals. She was bruised and weary, afraid to even move, remaining there in the mud and breathing in the soiled air around her. No one noticed. No one cared.

...Where was she to go now?


	2. Chapter 2

_Any feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, especially for characterization. Thank you for reading._

* * *

The world was a difficult place.

And it was cold and unforgiving, she realized, as she wandered through the slums with what little strength she had. Even those within the dank and dirty portions of Meltokio held no mercy or pity for her. Everyone had to worry for themselves in such harsh conditions. They couldn't afford to take in a barely-clothed young woman who just happened to stumble upon this city.

She knew nothing. Her eyes welled up with tears. Absolutely nothing. She had nowhere to go, no clue where she was. No semblance of any hope within her.

When she'd woken up at the summit of a mountain with no memory whatsoever, she only had instinct to guide her. On her own, she climbed down the steep, rocky terrain, breaking her sandal and scraping her elbows and knees.

At the bottom, she thought she'd find solace in the grand, gleaming castle town further to the north. Instead, she only found rejection and wandered into the slums.

So she stayed through the night in the deepest corner of the poorest place in the world, hungry and lonely. This place...this huge town crowded with people rich and poor...if no one recognized her, then where was she to go? It was the closest place to the mountain...

Perhaps it was time to leave.

The difficulty lay in sneaking out through the entrance to the castle walls without attracting too much attention.

* * *

Lloyd's jaw fell slack.

He knew that the people of Mizuho held the best credibility when seeking out information and finding out anything all over the world. He also knew that the angels in Welgaia were not the friendliest to those outside of their race and country. But as an aristocrat, that was the extent he knew. The nobles - although they spent their days socializing and making merry with those in political power - had little to do with actual politics. They were...happy where they were. There was no reason to worry over such things as the growing threat of Welgaia.

Until now, at least. It wasn't as if Lloyd Irving was deliberately ignorant and liked it that way. He simply just wasn't aware that he wasn't aware. He was the happy sort of person who was kind, but blinded by those around him.

To have such information pushed upon him now alarmed him more than it did for the others in the room. "Well...we have to do something! How can I help? I can fight, too!" As always, the Irving heir jumped to conclusions. After all, he was well-versed in the art of swordplay, utilizing two blades. It was for fitness, really, but he enjoyed the art as well.

Zelos shook his head, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as the king spoke, evenly and clearly. "No, no, no. We have our knights. And the Papal Knights of the Pope have grown stronger with the power and the funding we have behind the church. However, all we need is additional...donations, so to say."

"We can do that, easy!" shrugged the redheaded noble.

Sheena frowned, but didn't say anything. She and Lloyd were thinking the same thing. Was money really all that needed to be given? Surely there was something more the aristocrats could do. Lloyd protested once more, "Yeah, money isn't a problem. But...where'd this all come from? Why weren't we told earlier that something like this could happen? I thought - "

"Things _will_ be fine," insisted the king, "There is no need for worry. The Pope has assured us that with more money, everything will settle itself and the Welgaian threat will be pushed down."

Lloyd turned to Sheena and Zelos, eyes questioning them. Did they think the same? At first, Zelos seemed skeptical, almost too serious, before covering it up with a grin. "He's right. Just give 'em some time. They'll figure it out."

Sheena, on the other hand, merely averted her gaze and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

After a moment, Lloyd reached up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "...Well, yeah, I'll give you all you need then. Just...let me know if there's anything else I can do. I want to help if this country's in danger."

"You care so much, Lloyd." Zelos grinned, reaching out to playfully pinch his companions cheeks. "You're so cute!"

"_Ow_ - stop that!"

Before another word was said, the messenger from Mizuho stepped forward, speaking clearly and deliberately. "Your Majesty, it's best if _everyone_ is ready. Lloyd is right. Money might not be enough. These are _angels_ we're talking about! Not just other men, not even elves! They might - "

"En_ough_." A new voice bellowed through the hall of the castle, and the current occupants turned to the newcomer. The Pope stood tall, his eyebrows furrowed. "We need the extra funds to prepare the Papal Knights to infiltrate through Sylvarant, and that is all. There is no need to worry the entire country over a silly little uprising."

Sheena Fujibayashi was visibly aggravated by this as her fists clenched and she turned to the Pope fully. "W-What? It's not just a silly - !"

"Mizuho received the information we needed. We need nothing else. You've done your duty."

The king cleared his throat. "Yes, he is right. We have what we need. There is no need for mass panic."

Meanwhile, Lloyd thought, and thought. Thinking wasn't his favorite thing to do. He wasn't particularly good at it. But when he tried, he put his entire heart into it. He trusted Sheena's judgment more than the Pope's. Perhaps that went against everything in the Teachings of the Goddess, but Lloyd was one who followed instinct more than orders or lessons. Perhaps he was just born into the wrong society. Finally, he spoke. "...Wait, why are we going into Sylvarant then? Can't we just go talk to Welgaia and ask them to stop? Won't we just make both countries mad?" He scratched his chin in thought.

For a long moment, the entire room was silent.

"Well!" exclaimed Zelos, clapping a hand against Lloyd's back and breaking his concentration, "I think it's about time that Lloyd and I prepared for the princess's party!" He sent a wink to Princess Hilda, who giggled at the two gentlemen. "We'll be taking our leave now. Sheena, shall we escort you out?"

Zelos didn't wait for an answer from the Mizuho native, for he saw how terribly the female ninja seethed at the lack of seriousness the nobility of Meltokio held. He simply grabbed her elbow and curled his arm around Lloyd's neck, dragging the both of them from the hall.

"I will see you three tonight, of course! Do not make me wait!" giggled the Princess as they exited, leaving the king and the Pope to stare steadily after them.

As the doors closed behind them, Zelos finally relinquished his hold upon his companions. In the next instant, Sheena shoved away from him in anger. "How could you?" Somehow, she couldn't control her emotions around the redheaded imbecile. "I knew you were an idiot, but you can't just let this roll off your shoulders! I wouldn't have come all the way over here if it wasn't important that everyone prepares for an attack at any moment!" She whirled around to face Lloyd. "Don't you think so? Doesn't this all seem weird to you?"

Lloyd shifted his weight to one side as he nodded, not as perturbed as the ninja, but equally concerned. "Yeah. I mean, I'm willing to help with money if that's all they need, but I don't know if the Papal Knights can handle it on their own. Especially if they're moving through Sylvarant. I don't know much about it, but I don't think Sylvarant did anything...did they?"

Zelos shook his head, crossing his arms. "Stop it, both of you. The king only wants our money. Why are we thinking about it too much? Let's just give him what he wants and be done with it. If something bad happens to them, then fine, let them deal with it. Has nothing to do with me." He turned on his heel and strode off without another word, not angry, but not as jolly as he usually was.

"That stupid - ugh!" Sheena threw her hands up in the air, before taking a deep breath, glancing apologetically to Lloyd. "...Sorry. I wish we could've seen each other again under better circumstances."

Lloyd smiled genuinely, making the ninja stiffen and blush. "Don't worry about it! I'm glad you're here. Thanks for helping us out with the whole...info thing."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I'm...glad to help. Anyway, I know you've been training on your own. Maybe it's best if at least one of the nobles is prepared, right?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets with a nod. "Yeah, I'll practice harder now that I know what's sort of going on. You'll be staying for a while, right?"

"Ah...y-yeah. Why?" She glanced away.

"Tonight's Princess Hilda's birthday! Stay for the party, okay? It's stuffy and everyone can be kind of stuck-up, but I could use a friend there."

Her heart dropped. "Ah...oh. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. See you."

* * *

It was unfortunate that the marketplace was right beside the exit to the city, for it only served as a reminder to the young girl of her severe hunger.

...But it was bad to steal. She didn't remember anything about her past, or even her name or anything. But she did know that. And despite her growling stomach and her headache and malnourishment, she would _not_ steal.

However, she couldn't stop staring at all of the beautiful food in the baskets and on the tables. The bread and the fruits looked fresh and tantalizing. Her mouth watered, and she swallowed shamefully. Why couldn't she bring herself to just turn around and leave...?

"Huh? Are you hungry, ma'am?"

The young woman blinked her wide blue eyes, and turned to the little girl who tugged at her soiled brown wrap-around skirt. This girl...was nicely dressed. Not particularly as richly as some others in this town, but dressed well enough to live comfortably. She was so young, but she had kind eyes, she decided.

"Ah...a little, but I'll be okay." The woman's voice was raspy from lack of use, but sweet and soft, and apologetic in nature.

The little girl merely shook her head and held out an apple. A delicious, plump apple, red as blood and, perhaps, wonderfully juicy when bitten. The woman's stomach growled in respone and she blushed in embarrassment.

"You can have one. Mommy says that the dirty people don't have much to eat, so..."

"I...I couldn't - I don't want to burden - !"

"Stay _away_ from her!"

The blue-eyed young lady only blinked once before the little girl was yanked quickly out of reach by an adult woman - her mother, perhaps? And one instant later, guards surrounded her on all sides. "W-Wha - ?"

"She was trying to steal from my baby! That peasant!"

One guard, tall and menacing, approached with clanking armor and armed with a large axe. Weak enough all ready, the blonde girl fell to her knees onto the stone ground and stared up in fear. Why...why were people like this? "What are you doing out of the slums? Stealing is forbidden, especially for _you_ people!" He spat in her direction and she flinched away, cheeks burning with fear and the shame of drawing in such a large crowd.

They...they were all staring. Laughing. Scowling. They were calling her names, saying she was dirty, like filth and slime and lower than an insect. It was frightening. Why were people so frightening? Why...?

The guard lurched forward and roughly yanked on her arm, making her weak body stand on two shaking legs. "You're going to be thrown into the dungeon! And we'll decide what to do with you then!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. His grip was bruising...

"P-Please stop...it _hurts_..."

And as soon as it begun, it ended. A firm hand, clean and strong, placed itself on the hand that gripped her arm tightly. "Hey! She's a lady!"

"But...Sir Irving - !"

"No buts! Uhh...she's...she's with me!"

The blonde finally gained the strength to look up. Her blue eyes took him in. Someone very rich? Brown hair, with a white coat, and a red scarf that hung behind him in two long straps. He...had the same innocent and kind look that the little girl held moments before.

Even in the midst of all of this, she wished that everyone had those kinds of eyes.

Lloyd stared down at the dirt-covered, bruised, shaking girl with concern. People who lived in the slums rarely left. He was never faced with poverty. He never ventured into those parts of town because of rumors that it simply wasn't safe.

And yet, just like this, his eyes were open. How was he this blind for so long? Were all people treated like this?

"...With you, Sir?"

"Y-Yeah!" He smiled encouragingly at the young girl. "I sent her down to get me some stuff! For uhh...lunch! I was going to make sandwiches, but my butler was busy."

"...Forgive the intrusion, Sir." The knight released her, and she felt her muscles fail her. She was just so tired. Before she could crumple to the ground, unconscious, Lloyd reached out to catch her, hefting her up into his arms.

"Look what you did," he admonished the guards as he adjusted her body to cradle against him, "You wore her out! Tch, don't let me catch you treating anyone like this again or I'll tell the king! Or...something!" He swallowed thickly, before adjusting his hold again and walking off toward the main stairs.

She was light. Much too light. The girls that lived around him were always so wellfed and clean and taken care of.

Lloyd knew he had a party to get ready for, but...he felt that today was a day for change. And he was optimistic about it.


End file.
